


The Bermuda Triangle Fanart

by WacheyPena



Series: It Started with a Dick Pic [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chest Hair, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, barry's booty, len in a wet shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Drawn for fic of the same title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here to read the fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10107074)

It was a lot of fun creating this piece, though it took a bit to figure out how to make Len look 'wet' aside from the shirt XD


End file.
